Feelings to be Understand
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Merasa frustasi melihat pacarnya bersama wanita lain membuat sikapnya berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak mempercayai lagi hal tentang cinta juga rasa kasih sayang. Tetapi pertemuan itu yang ia kira sama seperti lainnya tiba-tiba memberi warna baru. Pria yang mencoba mengerti dirinya juga memberi perasaan itu kembali/For SukaDukaAuthor – SDAnniv #1/RnR?


**Disclaimer Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

_I really trully take no provit_

**FEELINGS TO BE UNDERSTAND**

© Story: GyuuRuru-kun

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/etc_

_Don't like, Don't read_

…

Gadis berambut pendek keperakan itu berlari kecil menembus gerimis hujan. Hari ini ia sudah janji untuk bertemu dengan Sang pria, yang tak lain adalah pacarnya sendiri. Ia berlari membawa sebuah _Vanilla Blue Cup_ yakni _Cup Ice Cream_ besar kesukaan pacarnya, ia tak peduli gerimis hujan dan cuaca yang sebenarnya kurang bagus untuk memakan makanan ini. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah janji untuk bertemu dengan pacarnya, setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu akhirnya ia bisa berjalan bersama seperti dulu lagi, itu dikarenakan ia dan Sang pria entah kenapa menjalani hubungan mereka dengan cukup renggang. Ia bahkan pergi 30 menit lebih awal dari janji mereka.

Tetapi saat itu langkahnya melambat, ia yang tadinya berlari mulai berjalan, terus melambat sampai akhirnya terhenti. Matanya menatap tak percaya siapa yang berada di depannya sekarang. Pria itu tengah berdiri sambil berdialog bersama seorang wanita lain dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Di tatapannya dilihatnya Sang pacar tengah memberikan sebuah kalung pada wanita lain, membuat wanita itu tersenyum senang dan kemudian pria itu menggosok pelan kepala wanita di sampingnya.

_Cup Ice Cream_ itu pun jatuh ke tanah. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit, sangat sakit, sampai-sampai ia sulit bernafas, gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang sangat sesak melihat pemandangan ini. Ia akhirnya menyadari kalau Sang pria bermain di belakangnya. Setetes air mata pun jatuh melihat kilasan pemandangan itu.

"Gray…" gumam gadis itu pelan dan akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan dengan cepat tempat tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit.

_**::&&&::**_

Hari baru berlalu, ini adalah malam dimana semua siswa berkumpul pada pesta perpisahan mereka. Semuanya mendapatkan hasil ujian yang baik dan lulus dengan sempurna. Para Alumni pun ikut membantu merayakan keberhasilan gemilang ini sehingga akhirnya pesta perpisahan tahun ini berlangsung dengan cukup meriah.

"Jadi bagaimana, Lisanna?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mau," jawab Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis dan pria itu pun terlihat senang.

"U-Um, t-tapi bisakah kau jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' di tempat umum, Reedus. Itu membuatku sedikit, tidak nyaman." Lisanna menunduk dan Reedus hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ambilkan minuman buatmu." Reedus meminta dan Lisanna mengangguk kecil.

Lisanna mengelap pipinya melihat Reedus dari kejauhan, ia menghela nafas harus menghadapi pria pelukis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu. Disisi lain seorang wanita berambut merah bersama wanita lainnya yang berambut keperakan sepertinya mendekatinya setelah melihat dialog antara mereka berdua.

"Pacar baru lagi?" tanya Erza, salah satu Alumni dari _Fairy Tail Highschool_.

"Iya, dia cukup buruk 'kan?" Lisanna tersenyum manis membuat Erza sedikit merinding, dibalik pesona gadis ini tersimpan kelicikan yang luar biasa.

"Lisanna, sudahlah hentikan! Aku mengerti kalau kau masih sakit hati saat Gray meninggalkanmu, tapi pelampiasannya tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Kau balik mengkhianati pria lain dari belakang, kudengar kau juga pacaran dengan Jet dan Droy, dan kau masih belum memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Bagaimana juga hubunganmu dengan Freed, kau belum mengakhirinya juga 'kan?" ucap Mirajane.

"Ah benar juga, kudengar saham dari perusahaan ayah Droy mulai menurun dan mereka akan segera bangkrut, aku akan segera memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Mira-_nee_," balas Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lisanna…"

"Sudahlah Mira-_nee_. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal serius, aku 'kan hanya bersenang-senang—"

*PAKK*

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Lisanna, tamparan dari Mirajane berhasil membungkam mulut gadis itu. Lisanna berbalik menatap Mirajane kemudian memegangi pipinya yang merah, ia tidak percaya Mira baru saja menamparnya dan begitupula sebaliknya. Keduanya terdiam setelah itu, dan Lisanna menunduk pelan.

"Kalian yang tak pernah mengerti perasaanku tidak perlu ikut campur. Aku bisa urus diriku sendiri." Lisanna berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil meneteskan air mata, namun bersikeras gadis itu berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya juga tangisnya yang mendera.

"Apa tidak berlebihan?" tanya Erza.

"Gadis itu, sudah keterlaluan." Mirajane memegangi jemarinya yang baru saja menyakiti sang adik, terlihat gemetaran membuat Mira memejamkan matanya.

Disisi lain, Lisanna terus berlari sambil menahan tangis. Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa seseorang harus belajar mencintai dan setia? Harusnya setiap wanita itu berpikir cerdas! Ambil semua yang mereka perlukan dari pria kemudian tinggalkan. Setidaknya hanya itulah pandangan tentang cinta yang tersisa dari hidupnya, setelah Gray menusuknya dari belakang, mencintai gadis lain bahkan sebelum mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir.

*BRAK*

"A-Ahn…" Lisanna mengaduh saat menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh keras.

"_Are_~ Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria yang ia tabrak.

"U-Um," balas gadis itu, Lisanna memandangi Sang pria dan ia terkejut. "Natsu…Dragneel…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-Ah tidak kok. Maafkan aku," pinta Lisanna sambil meraih uluran tangan Natsu.

'_Natsu Dragneel. Salah satu Alumni dari Fairy Tail Highschool dan anak dari tuan Igneel selaku pemilik perusahaan Fire Dragon Inc. Dia…lumayan juga,_' pikir Lisanna dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis.

"E-to…katakan apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Natsu sambil memandangi Lisanna.

"A-Ah, i-iya. Saya pernah ikut membantu Anda di _Fireworks Feast_ tahun lalu, Natsu-_senpai_. Lisanna, Anda ingat?" tanya Lisanna.

"Oh ya. Maaf aku lupa, hahaha. Kalau tidak salah kau membantuku mengurus bagian kembang apinya ya. Wah, tidak terasa kau sudah lulus ya, Lisanna. Selamat!" Natsu tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan Lisanna.

"U-Um. S-Sewaktu Anda pergi, S-Saya jadi selalu memikirkan Anda," ucap Lisanna dan membuat Natsu terheran-heran.

"E-Eh? Aku?" Natsu menunjuk hidungnya.

"U-Um, sebenarnya s-sudah lama S-Saya menyukai Anda, Natsu-_senpai_. Tapi Saya tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan hal itu, maaf kalau ini lancang tapi—" Lisanna terdiam agak lama memerhatikan Natsu kemudian menunduk pelan.

"Yah tidak apa. Aku juga menyukaimu, Aku selalu memerhatikanmu dari jauh," balas Natsu dan membuat Lisanna mengangkat kepalanya.

'_Berhasil…_' gumam Lisanna dalam hati.

"A-Apa maksud Anda, a-apa Anda menyukai Saya sebagai teman atau…pacar?" tanya Lisanna lagi dengan nada pelan, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu kalau kau mau bersama-sama denganku," balas Natsu sambil tertawa kecil, "oh ya ngomong-ngomong, kau bicara dengan sangat kaku, kalau bisa cobalah untuk santai!" pinta Natsu lagi.

"U-Um, S-Saya m-maksudnya a-aku kurang nyaman memanggilmu langsung b-begitu, _Senpai_." Lisanna menunduk pelan dengan wajah merona merah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau bicara formal akan selalu ada jarak antara kita." Natsu menggosok pelan kepala Lisanna dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis.

'_Mudah sekali…pria ini._' Lisanna tersenyum penuh kemenangan, satu lagi orang bodoh yang berhasil ia jebak. Pria memang mudah sekali dibutakan dengan pesona juga sedikit senyuman.

"Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah harusnya kau berada di pesta sana?" Natsu memandang Lisanna kembali.

"S-Saya…u-um, a-aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman berada di keramaian. A-Ano, _Senpai_ kalau Natsu-_senpai_ tidak keberatan bisakah tidak mengungkit hubungan kita…di depan orang banyak? K-Karena a-aku tidak ingin membuat malu kamu _Senpai_," balas Lisanna.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"S-Saya hanyalah gadis sederhana, sementara _Senpai_…" Lisanna menunduk membuat Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti," balas Natsu, "maaf, aku harus kembali dulu. Tidak keberatan kalau aku tinggal 'kan?" Tak berapa lama ia pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan Lisanna setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"T-Tunggu, _Senpai_. Saat kamu bilang selalu melihatku, apa kamu serius?" tanya Lisanna, membuat Natsu terhenti lalu terdiam.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tak menduga kalau kau yang lebih dulu mengatakannya." Natsu berbalik menatap Lisanna dengan satu senyuman, "mungkin ini sedikit buru-buru tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajakmu kencan besok di _Fiore Tower Palace_," lanjut Natsu.

"U-Um, tidak apa. Aku bisa, tetapi apa Natsu-_senpai_ tidak keberatan kalau aku yang mengatur waktunya?" tanya Lisanna dan Natsu hanya tertawa kecil. "Lakukan sesukamu!" balas Natsu.

'_Dia bahkan tidak curiga samasekali, meski begitu aku harus tetap bergerak dengan hati-hati. Selamat malam…Natsu-senpai_.' Lisanna tersenyum manis memandangi kepergian Natsu.

Lisanna pun berbalik melangkah pulang. Meskipun hatinya masih sedikit tersakiti saat mendapatkan perlakuan Mirajane tetapi ia merasa senang kembali setelah mendapatkan Natsu. Apa yang Natsu punya melampaui ketimbang pacarnya yang lain baik dari segi Fisik ataupun Materi. Kelihatannya Natsu bisa menjadi laki-laki cadangannya yang terbaik untuk sementara waktu dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan tinggal memeras sebanyak mungkin apa yang ia bisa dapat dari pacarnya yang lain.

**XXX**

Natsu memasang kancing teratas kemeja putihnya dan menyandangkan jaket hitam kecoklatan miliknya di bahunya. Sementara itu seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan rambut keperakan dan tatanan _spiky_ serta mengenakan jaz hitam berdiri mendampinginya. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Natsu yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa, Elfman? Kelihatannya sendu sekali," canda Natsu yang terus memandangi cermin sembari memakai gel rambutnya.

"Aku sudah sering menceritakannya padamu. Dia bukanlah gadis layaknya perkiraanmu, Natsu. Apa kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan?" balas Elfman.

"Hei kita sudah berteman lama, mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu," lanjut Natsu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Karena itulah, sebagai temanmu aku harus melarangmu untuk mendekatinya," sahut Elfman lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengembalikannya seperti dulu." Natsu memandang serius Elfman, membuat pria itu akhirnya kembali mengalah. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Natsu." Nada suaranya pun mulai menurun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Natsu.

"Seperti seorang pria," balas Elfman dengan satu senyuman.

Disisi lain, seorang wanita berambut pendek keperakan memandangi jam tangannya. Sekarang adalah jam 07:00 A.M dimana seluruh acaranya akan dimulai. Seharusnya beberapa menit lagi ia tengah berada di _Miracle_ _Big Hall_ untuk bertemu dengan Jet, kemudian 07:45 A.M diteruskan dengan menemui Freed di _Town Library_, lalu 08:00 A.M bertemu sebentar dengan Droy untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka, diakhiri dengan 08:15 A.M yakni bertemu Natsu di _Fiore Tower Palace_. Jika semua keadaan sesuai rencana maka akan berjalan lancar.

Lisanna terus berlari kecil menuju _Miracle Big Hall_. Dilihatnya seorang pria mengenakan sepatu kets putih dan pakaian normalnya tengah menunggunya di depan sana. Raut wajahnya berubah lega saat melihat kedatangan Sang gadis meski sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lama menunggu tapi perasaan lelah itu dengan cepat terobati.

"Maaf Jet, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai," jawab Jet singkat walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu 30 menit lebih, karena tak ingin membuat Lisanna merasa tak enak maka Jet berbohong.

"Bisa kita jalan sekarang?" tanya Jet lagi.

"Tentu," balas Lisanna sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menikmati pemandangan menjelang pagi yang cukup indah. Jet membelikan Lisanna makanan ringan dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Mereka berjalan pelan dan kadang berlari kecil menyusuri pinggiran trotoar, menyaksikan beberapa penjual pernak-pernik di kota. Tak lupa Jet selalu memberikan benda apa saja yang membuat Lisanna terkagum meski hanya sekedar 'wah', hal ini membuat Lisanna senang lalu menggandeng lengan Jet sepanjang perjalanan. Menyadari waktu yang cukup lama mereka lewati Lisanna melirik jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu 07:39 A.M.

"A-Ano, Jet. Maaf, tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan teman. Tidak keberatan kalau hari ini kita sudahi dulu?" tanya Lisanna dengan nada penuh harap.

"Secepat ini? Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tapi—" Jet terdiam memandangi wajah Lisanna yang kusam, kelihatannya janji ini sangat penting, "—baiklah kalau begitu. Kita lanjutkan lain waktu ya, _Hime_." Jet pun akhirnya mengalah.

"_Arigatou_, _Ouji-san_." Lisanna tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya sembari meninggalkan Jet.

Lisanna bergegas menuju perpustakaan kota dimana Freed menunggunya. Ia melangkah menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu masuk. Perlahan ia menyusuri perpustakaan, melewati koridor ketiga, dan akhirnya menemukan seorang pria berambut hijau panjang yang tengah fokus memilih beberapa buku di rak lain.

"Freed…" panggil Lisanna pelan karena mengingat suasana perpustakaan haruslah senyap.

"Hei," sahut Freed singkat.

"Apa kamu sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Lisanna yang mendekati Freed.

"Tidak juga, aku baru sampai…" Freed tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangan Sang gadis kemudian meneruskan membaca salah satu novel.

"Mmmn, keberatan kalau aku ikut membaca," balas Lisanna dan Freed pun memeluknya dari belakang lalu menunjukkan bahan bacaannya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama membaca novel tersebut dengan posisi masih berdiri.

"Aku akan memilih buku lain," ucap Lisanna mengingat sudah cukup banyak lembaran yang ia lalui bersama Freed.

Lisanna pun menyusuri rak lainnya mencoba meraih buku fiksi _fable_ yang berada di salah satu rak yang cukup tinggi. Karena ia kesulitan mengambilnya maka Freed pun membantunya dan membuat Lisanna tersenyum senang. Lama waktu mereka habiskan dalam senyapnya perpustakaan, dikarenakan Freed punya caranya sendiri untuk memberikan romansa juga perhatian pada Lisanna. Meskipun Lisanna selalu berbagi rasa bersama Freed namun ia sendiri tidak terbuai, menyadari waktu menunjukkan 07:58 A.M, Lisanna pun memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi.

"Freed, maaf tiba-tiba tapi aku baru ingat kalau aku punya janji dengan teman. Bolehkan aku tinggal pergi?" tanya Lisanna.

"Apa tidak bisa aku temani?" tanya Freed balik sambil mengelus pelan pipi Lisanna dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini hanya antara perempuan, _Dear_…" tolak Lisanna pelan karena usulan Freed dapat mengganggu seluruh rencananya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masih bisa lain waktu 'kan?" tanya Freed dan Lisanna mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada pria itu.

Lisanna bergegas menuju gang kecil tempat Droy biasa menunggunya. Dilihatnya Droy dari kejauhan tengah menunggunya sambil memegangi se-_bucket_ bunga Lily kesukaannya. Lisanna memperlambat langkahnya menuju Droy, kali ini ia harus menggelar kembali sandiwara di depan Sang pria.

"Droy…" panggil Lisanna pelan dan Droy menoleh.

"Lisanna." Droy mendekat dengan wajah berbinar, sudah cukup lama ia menunggu Lisanna.

"Maafkan aku," lanjut Lisanna sembari menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Droy terhenti agak jauh dari gadis itu.

"K-Kenapa?" tanya Droy yang perlahan mulai mendekat kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa…melanjutkannya lagi," jawab Lisanna sendu.

"M-Maksudmu?" tanya Droy yang masih terheran-heran.

"Aku tidak bisa…karena aku harus…jujur kalau aku…punya orang lain," balas Lisanna yang menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di depan Droy, wajah manisnya yang berurai air mata _**palsu**_.

"L-Lisanna…tidak mungkin. Katakan ini bohong!" Droy menatap sedih wajah Lisanna.

"Aku minta maaf, Droy. Kumohon maafkan aku yang sudah menyakiti perasaanmu…aku memang gadis tidak berguna, aku memang bersalah, dan kau pun tidak mungkin memaafkanku. Tapi aku, tidak bisa terus menyimpan semua ini karena itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya." Lisanna memegang lengan Droy membuat pria itu tersentuh.

"Kalau dia memang pria yang baik untukmu maka aku akan merelakannya," balas Droy dengan lapang dada.

"Maaf…aku tidak bisa." Lisanna cepat berlari meninggalkan Droy sendirian.

'_Dengan sedikit air mata dan permainan kata-kata, laki-laki cukup mudah untuk dibodohi. Benar begitu 'kan, pria gendut_…" seutas senyuman terukir di wajah Lisanna yang meninggalkan Droy sambil menangis.

Lisanna dengan cepat menuju tempat berikutnya yakni _Fiore Tower Palace_ tapi belum beberapa meter ia meninggalkan Droy ia terjatuh saat menabrak sesuatu. Lisanna mengaduh dan dilihatnya uluran tangan mencoba membantunya, Lisanna pun meraihnya kemudian berdiri kembali.

"N-Natsu-_senpai_?" Lisanna terkejut melihat Natsu tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

'_A-Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia melihatku bersama Droy? S-Semoga saja tidak._' Lisanna mencoba mengatur nafasnya untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal," jawab Natsu ringan sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"A-Ah i-iya _Senpai_. A-Ah sebaiknya kita bergegas!" Lisanna dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Natsu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, takut terjadi dialog antara mereka dan Droy yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Setelah cukup lama berlari kecil akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan _Fiore Tower Palace_, sebuah taman besar yang cukup indah di kota Fiore. Lisanna terlihat senang saat memasuki taman tersebut bersama-sama dengan Natsu, itu karena ini salah satu tempat yang cukup elit di Fiore. Ia memikirkan apa saja yang akan Natsu berikan padanya nanti.

Tapi dugaannya salah, Natsu tidak membelikannya apapun. Lisanna mencoba terus memasang senyum palsunya sementara hatinya sangat kesal, bagaimana bisa pria ini hanya berjalan pelan memutari taman bersamanya. Tak terasa perut Lisanna pun mulai berbunyi membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Natsu singkat.

'_Tentu saja aku lapar, bodoh. Kita sudah memutari taman ini 2 kali, apa kau pikir taman ini luasnya hanya beberapa meter?_' omel Lisanna dalam hati, dikarenakan taman itu luas keseluruhannya mencapai 2 kilometer.

"U-Um, s-sebenarnya aku l-lumayan lapar, _Senpai_. T-Tapi aku tidak enak mengatakannya," lanjut Lisanna pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" ajak Natsu sambil tersenyum senang.

Lisanna kembali terkejut, Natsu tidak mengajaknya makan di Café dekat sana melainkan sebuah toko Takoyaki kecil yang berada di sudut taman. Tempat duduknya pun hanya di lengkapi payung yang sudah reot karena terlalu tua. Lisanna tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya mau makan makanan seperti ini.

"_Ojii-san_, aku beli dua!" pinta Natsu.

"Baiklah, ini!" Kakek itu pun dengan cepat memberikan pesanan Natsu.

"Anda terima kartu kredit?" tanya Natsu dan sontak Sang Kakek juga Lisanna terkejut.

'_Mana mungkin penjual Takoyaki menerima pembayaran kartu kredit? Seberapa bodohnya pria ini?_' Lisanna menatap Natsu tidak percaya.

"Maaf tuan…" Sang Kakek menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali. Bisakah kali ini kau yang bayar, Lisanna?" tanya Natsu dan membuat Lisanna tersenyum tipis.

'_APAAAA?_' Lisanna meremas tangannya, menggenggam jemarinya, tapi akhirnya ia mencoba rileks. Dengan teramat sangat berat hati Lisanna mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar, ironisnya uang miliknya pas karena ia tidak mengira kalau ia harus mengeluarkan uang dalam berkencan dan uang dalam dompetnya sukses habis, mereka pun melanjutkan makan di tempat duduk dekat toko.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak menikmatinya." Natsu melirik Lisanna yang cemberut dan tidak bernafsu makan.

"S-Sebenarnya a-aku sedang diet, _Senpai_…" balas Lisanna berharap dengan begini hati Natsu akan luluh dan pindah untuk makan di Café.

"Kalau begitu punyamu buatku!" Natsu mengambil Takoyaki milik Lisanna dan membuat gadis itu tambah terkejut, diluar dugaan pernyataannya memperparah keadaannya.

"_S-Senpai_?" Lisanna hampir kehabisan kesabaran melihat tingkah laku pria di depannya. "A-Aku harus pulang! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang sibuk," lanjut gadis itu yang langsung meninggalkan Natsu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Natsu yang melirik Lisanna sambil mengunyah Takoyaki miliknya.

**XXX**

Lisanna mendengus mengawali malam di hari yang baru. Kejadian tak terduga bersama Natsu yang ia jalani kemarin membuat otaknya serasa terbakar. Ini kali pertama ia menghadapi pria yang tingkat kebodohannya melewati ambang batas standar seorang manusia. Bagaimana bisa pria tidak menyadari keadaan juga _mood _gadis di saat seperti itu. Lisanna menghela nafas melihat jadwalnya, hari ini 07:00 P.M bertemu dengan Natsu di taman kota, kemudian 07:20 P.M bertemu bersama Jet, diteruskan 08.10 P.M untuk bersama-sama Freed. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama bersama dengan Natsu. Lisanna pun mengambil jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa menyapa sedikitpun kedua kakaknya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Elfman…apa tindakanmu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Mirajane sambil melihat Elfman yang tengah serius menonton.

"Satu-satunya cara agar ia dan Natsu bisa saling memahami, juga satu-satunya cara semua ini dapat segera diakhiri," balas Elfman sambil menghela nafas, "maafkan aku Lisanna," lanjut pria itu.

Sementara itu Lisanna sudah tiba di taman tengah kota Fiore. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau Natsu belum tiba. Menyadari sifat Natsu kemarin tidak ada salahnya ia menunggu, lagipula ini masih 5 menit dari janji mereka. Tak berapa lama Lisanna menunggu sebuah sentuhan tangan menyadarkannya, membuat Lisanna reflek memasang raut wajah gembira.

"Nat—Jet?" Lisanna terkejut melihat Jet berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lisanna.

"Bukannya kau bilang sekarang?" tanya Jet balik, "ini!" Jet mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memperlihatkannya pada gadis itu.

_**From: Lisanna**_

_Aku minta maaf, Dear. Bisakah kita bertemu jam 07:00 P.M saja di taman kota._

Lisanna terkejut dan bergegas ia mengambil ponsel miliknya. Benar, pesan itu tertera di ponselnya juga namun ia tak pernah merasakan mengirim pesan tersebut. Hal yang membuatnya makin terkejut ialah pesan itu juga terkirim pada Freed. Tak sampai beberapa menit Freed juga ternyata sudah tiba di tempat itu kala Lisanna tengah disibukkan dengan pesan aneh tersebut.

"_M-Mungkinkah…Mira-nee dan Elf-niichan pelakunya?_" Lisanna yakin kalau ada orang yang melakukan ini dan satu-satunya yang paling mungkin memegang ponselnya selain ia hanyalah kedua kakaknya.

"Freed? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jet melihat kedatangan Freed.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jet?" tanya Freed balik, sosok yang ia kenal semenjak _Senior Highschool_ kembali terlihat.

"Tentu saja berkencan. Aku dan Lisanna akan jalan-jalan malam ini," balas Jet.

"Yang benar saja, Lisanna itu pacarku. Kami yang akan jalan malam ini," sahut Freed sinis dan membuat Jet geram.

"Lisanna, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Jet namun Lisanna hanya terdiam membeku.

"Jelaskan semuanya! Katakan padanya, Lisanna!" balas Freed dan Lisanna tak menjawab.

"Begitu rupanya. Kau memang gadis licik Lisanna, ternyata kau punya orang lain di belakangku. Aku rasa ini akhir hubungan kita." Jet mengalah dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sementara Lisanna terdiam dan meneteskan air mata.

"Freed," panggil Lisanna pelan namun pria itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Keterlaluan," ucap Freed singkat dan sukses menusuk Lisanna, gadis itu pun akhirnya terjatuh. Seluruh rencananya terbongkar habis.

"Kelihatannya sandiwaramu sudah berakhir."

Lisanna menatap seorang pria lagi yang berdiri di dekatnya. Seperti dugaannya Natsu juga berada di sana, entah kenapa Lisanna tak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Memang benar ini adalah akhir dari sandiwaranya pada mereka semua. Kebohongan pada akhirnya akan terbongkar juga.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan? Aku bukanlah gadis yang baik, _Senpai_. Aku tidak pernah menjalani serius setiap romansa, itu semua hanyalah—"

"Gray, bukan?" tanya Natsu dan sukses membuat Lisanna terdiam, bagaimana bisa?

"Saat itu, di _Fireworks Feast_ bukanlah kali pertama kita bertemu. Aku seringkali memandangimu dan memerhatikanmu. Saat kau terlihat bahagia bersama dengan Gray, terasa sakit melihatnya tapi senyumanmu selama itu tetap terukir di benakmu aku bisa bertahan." Natsu tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas.

"Saat Gray mengkhianatimu dan memilih bersama dengan Juvia. Itu kali pertama aku merasa sakit yang teramat sangat karena harus melihat kau bersedih," lanjut Natsu.

"N-Natsu-_senpai_? A-Apa kau—"

"Benar. Saat itu, aku juga berada disana. Menyaksikanmu yang menangisi keadaan…Aku—" Natsu perlahan mendekati Lisanna, "—tidak bohong saat aku bilang aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Lisanna," lanjut Natsu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Karena itu biarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir buatmu!" ucap Natsu lagi dan pada akhirnya Lisanna pun meraih jemari pria itu.

"_Senpai_…" Lisanna menangis di depan Natsu, kali ini bukan tangisan palsu namun luapan perasaan dari kubu hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu." Natsu tersenyum lalu membelai pelan puncak rambut Lisanna, menenangkan sejenak gadis itu.

"Oh ya, aku rasa kau masih punya satu lagi," ucap Natsu pula dan membuat Lisanna terdiam.

"Um, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Reedus," ucap Lisanna. "Dan meneruskan lembaran baru bersama Natsu-_senpai_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kita lanjutkan sekarang?" ajak Natsu sembari tersenyum sumringah dan membuat wajah Lisanna sedikit merona merah.

"Tentu…" balas Lisanna sambil tertawa kecil.

Lisanna memandangi Natsu yang berjalan di sampingnya, masih terdapat keraguan dalam hatinya kalau pria ini benar-benar memahami seluruh isi hatinya. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap mencoba percaya pada kesungguhan Natsu. Dan sekali lagi mencoba membangun kembali apa yang ia selalu coba percayai.

Belajar untuk mencintai kembali, memulai semuanya dari awal.

…

…

**::FIN::**

_**A/N: **__Hola minna-san, ini fic pertama Gyu di Fandom Fairy Tail…salam kenal semuanya xD #Ojigi. Sebelumnya minta maaf kalau dalam fic ini ada terkesan Bashing-Chara dan semacamnya, tapi bukan kok. semua kesan buruk yang ditampilkan tidak lebih dari Plot buat mendukung cerita. Jadi cuman bisa minta maaf kalau udah ngasih kesan buruk di awal masuk gini XD~ Makasih udah mampir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, Jaa Ne-_


End file.
